In current display device technologies, display panels mainly include two major types: a liquid crystal display panel and an organic self-luminous display panel. In a liquid crystal display panel, an electric field capable of controlling deflection of liquid crystal molecules is formed by applying an electric voltage between a pixel electrode and a common electrode. The electric field controls light transmission to realize a display function of the display panel. An organic self-luminous display panel uses an organic electroluminescent material. When an electric current passes through the organic electroluminescent material, the electroluminescent material emits light, realizing a display function of the display panel.
With the application of display technologies in smart wearables and other portable electronic devices, design of electronic products has been pursuing user-friendly experiences. Further, sensory experiences of users are becoming significant in the design of electronic products. For example, performances such as wide viewing angle, high resolution, narrow border, and high screen-to-body ratio, have become selling points of various types of electronic products. Accordingly, it is urgent to provide a display panel and a display device with a narrow border and a high screen-to-body ratio.
The disclosed methods and structures are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.